The Pediatric Hematology/Oncology division of Emory University is the only Pediatric Cancer Center within a radius of 180 miles. This center offers multimodal therapy to children with malignant diseases. The division cares for children in the Atlanta area (population - 2 million), the state of Georgia, and other neighboring states including Alabama, and North and South Carolina. Emory University is the largest contributor of patients to the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG) and has been so for the last 7 years, earlier in SWOG. Approximately 10% of all POG patients enrolled in studies emanate from Emory University. Again, Emory University is the largest single contributor of patients to POG Phase I and II studies. Several basic research projects are currently underway at Emory University. These include the investigation of granulopoiesis in children with acute non-lymphocytic leukemia (ANLL). Bone Marrow cells from all children with ANLL are sent to Emory University. These are cultured in agar and methylcellulose, and the various growth patterns are correlated with prognosis. The prognostic implication of the differentiation of ANLL cells in culture (as measured by monoclonal antibodies and NBT reduction) is also being investigated. Bone marrow cells are incubated in liquid culture with retinoic acid, cytosine arabinoside and homoharringonine and the degree of differentiation to mature myeloid cells is measured by monoclonal antibody fluorescence and NBT reduction. This differentiation may have prognostic and therapeutic implications. We are also attempting to develop cell lines from children with acute leukemia. To date, we have been successful in establishing a cell line from a child with Pre-B cell line. Studies are also underway with Dr. Andrew Chen (Genetics) at Center for Disease Control to evaluate the incidence and significance of chromosomal breaks in the bone marrow cells of children with acute leukemia. In addition, we are attempting to culture and develop cell lines from children with Brain tumors. We are also in the process of developing 3 monoclonal antibodies to TE-671, the medulloblastoma cell line. These studies may help in the treatment of children with malignant disorders.